Various forms of containers for fertilizer have been heretofore designed for positioning nearby and fertilizing, by leaching action, ground plants each time a rainfall is experienced. However, most of these previously known devices have been designed for embedding in the ground and are thus subject to flooding as a result of heavy rains.
Examples of previously patented ground plant fertilizing devices as well as other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,030, 1,992,878, 2,145,934, 3,188,771, 3,243,919 and 3,821,863.